Percy Jackson and the Olympians Short Stories
by swimmjacket
Summary: This is a short story work for you readers out there. Suggestions are encouraged! This is a fanfic for all of you! Put down any idea for a fanfic you are dying to see! :) Rated T, maybe M later on Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! (Happy Thanksgiving!) I got this idea one day and decided to do it. This is a 'story' for you!**

**Just PM or review ideas. Anything you guys wanna see turned into a story! I will be a little biased with pairings.**

**OTP-Percy&Annabeth (I WILL NOT YIELD ON THIS PAIRING!) Everything else is open!**

**Want an M rated fic about Leo and Calypso? Done**

**A one-shot with Paul and Sally? Done**

**What goes on in Olympus? Done!**

**Anything you want, it could be a question, word, sentence, or paragraph! Whatever way it comes to you put it down.**

**This is a work for all of you! Please feel free to review or PM me ideas.**

**They can be one-shots or a multi part saga. I will update with the most interesting or most popular suggestion and will probably contact one of you that suggested it to maybe get more details.**

** I will put the 1st one-shot i came up with soon! (ps. its about Mr.D!) Maybe try and guess where I am going with this!**

**Please Review and PM me!**

**I hope that everyone has a happy and safe Thanksgiving!**

**Love you all,**

**swimmjacket :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is the 1st of my one-shot series! This is the first idea I had and I wanted to get it down first, then start working through the reviews and suggestions! Please review your ideas and suggestions for other stories! This work is for all of you! Please enjoy**

_**Story 1- How Dionysus Claims His Kids**_

Castor's POV

My life was never normal. I mean twins with ADHD and dyslexia is difficult. I never knew my dad, but at least he gave me a twin brother before just abandoned my mom. At first me and Pollux wished everyday out dad would come back, but now I didn't know how I felt. I knew Pollux still prayed everyday, but I wasn't so sure. School was hard for the both of us, but we were a team and it was us against the world. But hey being 14 and having a twin brother with your back is not all bad. Our little house in Albany, NY was good. It wasn't too much, simple.

My mom, was either growing berries and grapes in her garden or drinking wine. She always said she felt closer to our dad when she did. We assumed our dad was a rich wine maker that probably didn't know we existed. But when we were in the garden with mom, I felt at peace. The grapes and berries always grew better when me and Pollux were in the garden. Mom said it was our green thumbs.

One day a monster attacked me and Pollux. A boy with goat legs saved us by giving us golden weapons. We ran home and he tld me and my mom we were demigods. The twin sons of a greek god. He said more monsters would come but there was a safe place. It was called Camp Half Blood. My mom packed our bags and we got in the car.

We got to camp a couple hours later. We drove up to a large tree and she stopped the car. We got out and Grover said we were here, and that mom couldn't go any further.

My mom said goodbye and it was probably for the best. She said we would come back after the end of summer. We hugged her and she left. Pollux and I went inside the camp.

Grover started explaining the workings of camp, the cabins, training, and everything. We put our stuff in the Hermes' Cabin, since we were unclaimed. Grover said Luke, the head of the cabin, could show us around the rest of camp. We were walking around. Me and Pollux were drawn to the berry bushes, and Luke thought we might be sons of Demeter, but when we said we had a mortal mom, so that was out.

Chrion came over, and it was really cool! I mean a centaur! Pollux did a report on Greek mythology a couple years ago so he knew most of the stuff they were talking about.

We saw a man, with a Diet Coke can, walking over. Chiron said it was Dionysus, or Mr. D. He was the Camp Director, sentenced here by Zeus for 100 years.

He walked up and Pollux said "Hello, I'm Pollux and this is my twin brother Castor. We just got here." extending his hand out. Mr.D then pointed his finger at both of us and said "yup, their mine." and walked away. Sipping from his Diet Coke can the whole way.

Chrion looked at both of us and ran to catch Mr. D. We were in shock. I turned to my brother and Luke. "So did we just get claimed?" I said. And Luke nodded and started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! This one-shot come to us from Ravenclaw667 Thanks for reviewing and I really liked your ideas.**

**Sorry these are really short. I write as long as I can till I run out of inspiration. **

**This is about Poseidon and Athena dealing with the events after Mark of Athena.**

_**Story 2- Athena and Poseidon**_

3rd Person POV

Poseidon was angry. He hated being cooped up in Olympus. Zeus was being paranoid, and everyone else was in a foul mood. The Roman and Greek sides battling each other was giving most of them massive migraines.

Poseidon mostly missed being in his own castle, controlling his own life. But most of all he missed Percy. His only son was missing for months. The only was he knew was he didn't feel his presence in any water. And he looked everywhere. For 8 months, he worried, asking Hades is Percy was... gone... Luckiliy that wasn't so, but he still worried. Percy then showed up! He felt his presence on the other side of the country, near Camp Jupiter!

He felt Percy move along the coast and travel to Alaska via a small boat. Then the trek across the country, ending in him traveling to Greece.

Poseidon missed his son terribly but was thankful he was alive. The prophecy of seven was, as Percy would say, 'no joke'. Poseidon knew Percy had what it took to complete the quest, but still worried. Unlike some of the other Olympians, Poseidon loved Percy, he was his only demigod child at the moment. And even though that sounded vain, Percy was his favorite, out of every demigod that he ever had.

Then, it happened.

Poseidon felt a pain in his heart. He knew what had happened. He ran to consult with Hades, hoping that it wasn't what he feared.

He ran to Hades's new place and burst through the doors. "Is.. is it?" Poseidon asked. Hades nodded and Poseidon collapsed.

He was distraught. Percy... in Tartarus...

He saw Athena burst through the doors also. She saw me and a tear left her eye.

I realized her favorite, Annabeth, must have fallen too. Poseidon went over, and hugged her.

Their rivalry had existed for millennia. The Trojan War, the Patron-ship for Athens, the whole Medusa affair... They did work together on the chariot, but that was a long time ago.

Athena resented Poseidon and his son. But at that moment, Poseidon didn't see her as an all powerful goddess, or a two-sided one. But a mother, a mother that just found out her favorite child is experiencing the deepest pit of Hades.

"They will make it through. Annabeth is strong girl. And even though you don't like him, Percy is the best person to make sure she survives." Poseidon said.

Athena and Poseidon held each other and cried. They were not gods or goddesses, they were grieving parents.

**Please review with your ideas for the next one-shot!**

**And what did you think of this one? Please review and don't feel afraid to PM me! **

**Review! Your comments make my day every time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I found I had some time in between studying and writing my research paper and needed a break. I just thought of this one night and wanted to put it up. I won't be able to update till next weekend when its Winter break. Sorry, but school must come first.**

**Please enjoy and review some more ideas!**

_**Story 3- The Story of Bob**_

3rd Person

Annabeth was closing the door. "Mommy" the little boy with stormy grey eyes and black hair said.

"What is it sweetie?" Annabeth said, opening the door.

"I can't sleep" the boy said.

"Tell us a story!" the little girl with blonde hair and sea green eyes said, sitting up.

Annabeth laughed. "Hmmm which one do you want to hear?" Annabeth said walking into the room, turning on the light.

"Tell us a new story!" The little girl said.

Right then Percy walked in. "Hey Wise Girl, need help?" he said. Annabeth frowned and Percy gave his signature grin.

"Daddy! Daddy! Tell us a story!" the little girl said.

Percy picked her up and she squealed.

"Does my little princess wanna hear a story?" he said, giving her a raspberry. She giggled with delight and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to here the story of the Lightning Thief?" Percy said and both shook their heads.

"We've heard that one!" the little boy said.

Percy sat down on the boy's bed and placed the girl on his lap. "Hmmmm how about..." Percy said.

The boy was jumping up and down in his bed so Annabeth took him and placed him on her lap.

Percy soon got a revelation and sighed. He looked and Annabeth and she realized what he was thinking.

"This is a very important story to me and your Mother." Percy said.

"What is it!" The little boy and girl said.

Annabeth smiled and held the little boy tighter.

"This is the story of Bob..."Percy began.

**Again sorry these are so short but I write as long as I can, until I run out of inspiration. **

**Please review some ideas! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas Eve! I hope all of you are having a fun Winter Break and enjoying the holidays. This popped into my head today and decided to give you all an early present! Enjoy and review any ideas!**

**This is after HoO :)**

_**Story 4- The Statue**_

3rd Person POV

Piper was taking the 7 to meet her dad. Leo, Percy, and Jason all begged for weeks and she finally broke down. Piper called her dad's secretary and set up an appointment. They flew out to Los Angeles, Percy was nervous the entire time but Jason assured they would be fine.

The limo met them at the airport and Piper complained this wasn't necessary while Leo was stuffing his pockets full of snacks from the mini bar yelling Piper was his new best friend.

They drove to Piper's home and everyone gasped at the giant mansion. Leo started asking Piper if he could borrow it on the weekends which resulted in 3 slaps from Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth.

They walked into the mansion to find Piper's Dad on the phone. He put it down "Piper! Introduce me to all your friends!"

"This is Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Leo" Piper said.

"Are... are you all?" Mr. Mclean said,

"Demigods? Yup" Percy said.

"I'm a son of Poseidon." Percy said.

"Daughter of Athena" Annabeth said.

"Son of Hephaestus" Leo said

"Son of Mars" Frank said.

"Daughter of Pluto" Hazel said.

"Son of Jupiter" Jason said.

"Well, let me show you around!" He said and gave a tour to the 7 halfbloods.

Leo was eating some snacks he stolen from the mini bar and got a quick slap from Annabeth "Can you not eat for once in your life!"

"I can't help it! I need to keep up this awesome body" Leo said and started posing. Annabeth glared and Leo shut up quick.

They turned the corner and Percy gasped. He walked up to a statue and Annabeth gasped too.

"What? Oh! Like that statue? I paid big money for that. The only work that artist made sadly." Mr. McLean said.

"What's wrong Percy?" Piper asked.

Percy and Annabeth started laughing. "I never thought he would end up here!"

"What?" Piper said.

"Thats the _Poker_ Player." Percy said. "My mom made it."

"Your mom made it! Can you convince her to make some more statues?" Mr. McLean said.

"I don't think so. I mean she likes Paul a little to much and I think turning Gabe over there was good enough for her." Percy said.

"How? What?" Jason said.

"Medusa's head. Got it when I was 12. Sent it up to Olympus and they sent it back to me. I gave it to my mom and she used it" Percy winked and Mr. McLean looked like he was going to get sick.

"So thats?" Piper said.

"Smelly Gabe in the flesh or rather rock." Percy said. "Now, on with the tour!"


End file.
